In The Dark
by kblackwolf
Summary: Sparbossa. Jack tries to steal the Black Pearl back while it's docked outside of Tortuga, but Barbossa stops him and pretends to be drunk. Jack has loved Barbossa since they were young, does Barbossa love Jack? First try at mxm, one-shot.


The deck was quiet that evening, darkness had fallen not long ago and the crew had made it back to port. Their port was Tortuga, but one lost soul was determined to stay upon the creaking ship that night without a need to go ashore. He was exasperated, and yet pleading with the stars not to be alone, his eyes gazed upon the stars like they belonged to all the thoughts running through his mind this night. But why would the cinnamon skinned young man stay aboard the ship rather than go with the rest of his crew? He must have had his reasons.

He turned on his heel causing the small trinkets in his hair to make a small _chink_ noise when they collided together, however; the man only proceeded to the cabin of the ebony colored ship. With a strange hand gesture he pulled the door open gingerly, though he let it slam shut behind him quite differently, but he didn't seem to have a care as he brushed his fingers across the smooth wooden fixture of the table and the window frames at the back of the ship.

A small smile reappeared on his lips, because he felt so content to have this ship back in his grasp. His Black Pearl, his beloved uncatchable Pearl. Pulling a chair back from the head of the table he plopped down in it not a second later, letting out a happy sigh, and looking out across the long table his eyes stopped on one thing. The stone bowl in the center, his eyes creased slightly with a few confused blinks, slowly standing up he peered over to it to see the small bushel of green apples within.

_Wasn't that full?_ The pirate raised a brow, and moved out of his seat to the side of the table to reach over the bowl but his hand froze millimeters above one of the glossy apples. He didn't know why but his breath caught, and his fingertips faintly shook, all the while his heart raced devastatingly fast within the confines of his chest. His dark eyes stared at the apple he dared to grab, there was a bite mark in it that couldn't have been there before, and now that he thought of it he could smell the apple from where he stood.

It was a fresh bite.

_Hector?_ The man's hand slowly withdrew back to him, and down on the table as his body leaned against it wide-eyed. His dark eyes stared to burn but in turn he blinked as fast as he could to force the sensation back, his right hand on the table curled into a tight fist, clenching his teeth as he suddenly lashed out at the bowl causing the few apples to fly across the room and the bowl to break on impact with the floor.

But the fact the apples scattered caused him to lose it, and he quickly tried to pick them all back up even the one that had the fresh bite in it. When she slowly rose back to his feet in front of the cabin's door he stared at it, almost longingly, but that was when the clouds moved out of the way of the moon and he caught sight of dark leather in front of him. Frozen stiff he shuddered from within, and his eyes moved upward a bit more to fall on the blank face of the man these apples reminded him of.

"H-Hector…"

"Aye," came in response, and the blank expression changed. Barbossa's lips curled into a grin, more than fit for the sea dog he was. "Why would ye go and ruin a bushel of apples, Jack?" He asked with a raised brow.

Jack backed up a few steps, "Er, well, it was a mistake." He suddenly made a twitching grin, the twitch resulting in his confusion and bewilderment to see the other pirate especially with this timing.

"Ah, an accident?" Barbossa chuckled, a bit of a strange kind really, "I doubt that, Jack. Ye be upset." He slowly closed the distance between them, his fingertips twitched momentarily; a strange look was in the red-head's bright eyes.

The younger man's grin twitched a bit too much causing it to falter, and his own eyes carried a heavy state of raw emotion, but he was silent.

"I be right," he grinned more, and with a swift movement he pulled off his hat setting it down on the table. His bright eyes looked back over to the dark skinned pirate, and smirked slightly, "You couldn't possibly be upset with me, now would ya? Because I be the one upset with you, Jack. Trying to steal _my_ ship from under my nose."

"Oi, the Pearl be mine!" Jack suddenly blurted, and he jerked his head back an inch clenching his teeth a bit at that.

"No, no it ain't, Jack. It be mine." Barbossa hissed, taking a step closer towards him.

Jumping back for a step but instead colliding with the table, Jack winced a bit as he glanced behind him, until he could feel hot breath on his neck. The pirate's eyes widened, about to move away when he felt a weight press against him and saw the other mans hands slide onto the table he was trapped against, "E-eh?"

"You be mine to," he whispered against the salty scented and exotic cinnamon colored skin. "Jackie."

Jack's lips twitched a bit, his nose wiggled slightly smelling the taint of rum coming from his breath, and forced a hard swallow. Raising his hands he set them lightly on either shoulder of the older man's and patted them, "Uh, right, well you're drunk and I really should be going."

Raising his head he stared directly into those dark brown eyes, but then they travelled briefly to the other man's lips and without thinking he pressed closer and trapped Jack's lips with his own. The table creaking with the weight leaning on it from one side, but it was stable enough to hold a feast, why not two men.

Though at the same time Jack felt a shrill shudder roll down his spine, he could feel the other man's drive against his thigh, but he didn't fight it as he kissed the drunk pirate back and the taste of rum burned his lips. From deep down he wanted the attention from the man ever since the first time they were being idiots together and piss drunk in the taverns at Tortuga when they were younger. He felt the sting in his eyes again, but this time he didn't fight it as a single tear slid down his cheek. "Hector," he whispered.

The older pirate paused in his endeavors, staring directly at the other man as those bright eyes creased seeing in a blurred fashion the wet line down Jack's cheek. "What? Are ye complaining now?" But instead of giving him a chance to respond he pressed kisses down his throat, and his left hand slid to the base of his companion's hip gripping him roughly.

A raspy groan escaped his lips, he shivered in delight at the feeling of the man's nails through the fabric of his pants at his hips, but more so from the hand now gliding down the middle of his back with a raking motion of his long and sharp nails. The man's teeth bit along his fragile cinnamon skin of his throat, and his body arching all on it's own into Barbossa's touch, he quivered through and through.

Suddenly the table became an obstacle, and Barbossa growled as he lifted the thin man onto the table but not without opening his clothes in order to reach and tantalize the skin hiding from him. The thing that Barbossa was good at was fooling Jack, and right now he was pretending to be drunk but in pure reality he was sober enough to know exactly what he was doing. The man's lips ran down the smooth chest of his cinnamon lover, and ran across a nipple as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh with a purr erupting from his throat, while his other hand slid dangerously low.

The young man shivered, but he loved the attention that was being bestowed upon him, even if he was as clueless as a small animal in the wild. He was being ravaged, and by a man he thought to be drunk but wasn't, however; he didn't even seem to care either way. Jack's right hand ran through the red-head's hair, while his other hand lightly slid down his shoulder and stopped there with a faint grasp until it found the holster belt and he clung to it immediately. His body was erupting with warmth everywhere, and he could have sworn he felt acid being poured through his veins every time he felt the man touch or kiss his skin.

Hands glided over clothes only momentarily, untying and sometimes even ripping sounds escaped through the pitch black darkness. The older man's lips upturned into a wolfish, and hungry, grin as he rubbed the young pirate's heat gently at first but no matter how soft he would dare touch another they would be rough for a seaman's hands and never soft. He could feel the small writhing sensation bleed through his lover's skin, and it only made him hunger for more as he glanced up towards Jack. At first he didn't want to see the other's face, but now that he was seeing the expressions of pleasure across the other's face he wanted to see it all.

Removing the last article of clothing he picked the younger pirate up again, and took him straight to the bed that hid along the side of the captain's cabin. He undressed down to just his tunic and pants, but as he started to undo his own pants Jack immediately helped to his surprise, but more than helped. Rubbing his length from tip to back and back again with his slender fingers, glancing up at Barbossa momentarily before he gave a sheepish grin and took the man's length into his mouth. The redhead shuddered, and grasped the wall beside him with one hand as the other laid on Jack's head faintly coiling in his dark hair, he suppressed a moan as he felt the man's tongue swirl and stroke his tip.

But as much as he enjoyed the attention from his lover's mouth he shoved the man down, and dropped over him with a haughty gaze, pressing their bodies together roughly as Jack makes a face and pulled Barbossa's tunic off throwing it on the floor. With a growl of annoyance, and a roll of his eyes, the man simply pressed close as his hand rubs against Jack's entrance pushing a finger in at a time up to three to stretch him out. Jack arched into his touch with a gasping moan, and leaned up a few inches as he pulled Barbossa's head down for a deep kiss as he slipped his tongue in-between the other man's lips.

It didn't take much for the impatient redhead to immediately push himself inside of Jack, with a groan from himself he could hear the muffled moan escape his cinnamon love's lips behind his own. He slowly started to thrust into Jack to get his body to ease with the sensation, but he was impatient enough to start pushing deeper and thrusting a bit faster and harder. Watching Jack below him with his own hazy pleasure ridden eyes he noted how every thrust hit him, and where his sweet spot was, every moment he spent hitting the younger man's spot it got him a well-deserved moaning cry.

And as if the weather wasn't in their favor the clouds in the night sky decided to darken even more, and hide the moon yet again as thunder rolled through the sky and rain poured down on the vessel. It could be heard smacking the glass behind the table the two previously left, and whenever the lightning struck outside it made things seem even more tantalizing and filling them with the scared desire to continue. It only took a few minutes until it was like their bodies joined the rhythm of nature's storm, and every thrust matched the sound of the weather outside gave them more sensations of ecstasy.

However, the pleasure stopped as they reached their limits their bodies remembered it for what could possibly reach hours to come. Barbossa collapsed beside Jack who in turn laid there gasping for air with a flushed expression, only to roll over and neatly enfold himself against the redhead's body. The man obliged with the cuddling bit for now as he threw an arm over the young raven haired man, and sighed heavily as his body relaxed. Though his eyes shot open briefly when he felt the lips of Jack's on his chest, and collarbone, along with a slender arm slipping around his own waist in turn.

"…I love you Hector." Jack's voice was terrifyingly low, but so much that it was clouded by his grogginess and the storm raging outside.

Barbossa blinked a few times, thinking he mistook what the young lad said, but instead he managed a smile and a genuine one at that. But before he could manage to respond he heard the light snore of the young man curled up against him, sighing again with a growl this time he pulled the covers over them at least enough to cover half of Jack's upper torso. "I love ye to, Jack." He managed to whisper, and unknowing to him a soft smile appeared on Jack's lips as he slept.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> Well this was my first try writing anything with two guys, I'd like you guys to let me know how it was. ^^ And please refrain from telling me about the hair color, Jack's hair is black and I am sure I mentioned that. And I always have seen Barbossa's hair with a bit of red in it, but not completely red, more like auburn I just call him a red-head to help me differentiate the two.


End file.
